


A Penny for your Insights, and a Fortune for your Disaster

by jingyeomficfest



Series: Jingyeom Fic Exchange 2018 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomficfest/pseuds/jingyeomficfest
Summary: Jinyoung wasn't expecting to find a terrified hufflepuff on his nightly rounds, but when it's said and done, he can't say he regrets it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/gifts).



Jinyoung had started his night off fairly normal, making his nightly rounds. He started on his usual path, making sure to avoid the hallway where he always found bugs, grimacing when he saw a daddy long legs. As he walked footsteps echoed down one of the corridors he passed, sounding almost like the click-click-click of heeled boots. A feeling of unsettlement slid down his spine. It wasn't unusual for Hogwarts to sound like this, but it never really got any more pleasant, to Jinyoung at least. He had been a Ravenclaw prefect since last year, his fifth year, and though his nighttime rounds were no more pleasant, at the very least he can get through them now, which is an improvement to when he started. Last year's Jinyoung took almost a full month to make it fully through his route, preferring to turn tail and run rather than face whatever made the noises he heard. Eventually, he just got pissed enough that the fear was put on the back burner, which forced him through his first complete circuits of the school. Since then, he's gotten better at being a prefect, and finishing his job, but he'd have to say, patrolling is still his least favorite duty. Even more so now, because he can hear a faint whisper and a ragged breath in one of the distant corridors, and does he want to investigate? Not even a little bit, but whatever's making the noise could be a student, and god knows how dangerous Hogwarts is, especially at night. So down the creepyass hallway he goes, paying no mind to the tremor in his hands. 

By the time Jinyoung is a few meters into the hallway the whimpering has already ceased, but as he creeps closer to the source of the noise, he can still hear the laboured breathing, and the heavy wheezing gasps. As he inches forward down the hallway it gets darker, and he pauses, muttering a quick charm to light the corridor. His first instinct upon seeing what was in front of him was to scream, but goddamnit if he had learned one thing from Practical Application Of Defense Against The Dark Arts, it was causing a scene was very rarely beneficial when one was in danger. So he took a deep breath, in then out, and collected himself to recognize what he saw in front of him. Curled up in a defensive position against the back wall was a lanky boy, and between Jinyoung and the boy was a body, stone-still and silent. The body looked like an middle-aged woman, maybe in her late 40's, she was covered in different marks and bruises that Jinyoung knew to recognize as from curses. The only sounds to be heard were his and Jinyoung's rapid breathing. He stared in horror at the body, but something struck him as strange. The corpse's features seemed to shift around, not much but enough that it almost looked like its face was vibrating. All at once the body expanded into a great black puff before imploding back into a human-shape, this one smaller and more delicate, but also infinitely more sickening. Some of the limbs were thrown out at unnatural angles, and he seemed to be covered in dark, purpling bruises. Though the previous corpse rang no bells, Jinyoung recognized this body as the exchange student from Beauxbatons, Bambam, maybe? This seemed to wear even more on the boy against the wall, who, upon further inspection had tears rolling down his face.

Strangely enough, the bodies had been a big help in warning Jinyoung what he was up against, a boggart, and Jinyoung had the sneaking suspicion that if he didn't get over to help the boy soon, he might just die of fright. Luckily for him, the boggart seemed to ignore him, so he skirted around the body and to the boy's side, wrapping an arm around him for comfort. Though it seemed nearly impossible, the boy's desperate flinch away from him made him wonder if he hadn't seen Jinyoung approaching at all. He looked up at Jinyoung with big, teary eyes and sniffled, "Are you fake too? You aren't that scary." Jinyoung smiled despite himself. This could maybe be a little fun. Once he made sure he had the boys attention, he began to speak.

"I need you to listen, that thing? It's just a bogart, it's fake and it can't hurt you." The boy huffed, offended.

"I'm not stupid, I know what it is but I don't have my wand, and they've never proven that they can't hurt you," he sniffed again. "Besides, there were more here before you turned on the lights, maybe six." Jinyoung sucked in a quick breath. That is a lot of Boggarts. How were they even going to get rid of this one? Only the person being targeted by the boggart could get rid of it, and without the boy's wand, what could they do? Well, there was one thing. But Jinyoung really didn't want that to be the solution. In his mind, wands were like toothbrushes, you use your own and you don't share under any circumstances. But the boy had to cast the spell, and this was the only wand they had on hand. Jinyoung was going to have to make a sacrifice, but he swore, if anything happened to his perfect wand, his beautiful ten-inch unicorn hair wand, he was going to fucking lose it. Whatever, it's not like he had a choice. He pulled the boy up to his feet and pressed his wand into his palm. Before the boy could say anything (else) stupid, Jinyoung rolled his eyes, doling out instructions like he was a primary school teacher. "You need to cast Riddikulus at the boggart, when it's victim laughs it's forced to dissipate." The boy turned to the boggart, the tear tracks still shiny on his face. As the boy cast the spell, Bambam (if that is who the second body was) stood and began to pirouette around, prompting the boy to let out a squeaky giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief as the boggart dissipated completely with a puff of foul smelling black dust. Belatedly, he realised that his arm was still tight around the boy's shoulders, and used it to guide him carefully from out of the dark corridor where he had found him. As they stepped back into the more well-lit halls, Jinyoung spared a look at the boy, choosing to ignore the still-present puffiness of his face and the redness of his nose from crying. Given the inconvenience of the whole situation, he almost hated to acknowledge how cute he was. He had big eyes, and a clever, pouted mouth. Jinyoung even found himself drawn to the curve of high cheekbones faded into soft, squishy looking cheeks. All things considered, this was dumb as fuck. Jinyoung didn't even know the poor kid's name, and here he is, waxing poetry about his chubby cheeks. God forbid Jaebum ever caught wind of this, he'd never hear the end of it. Banishing that thought, Jinyoung continued to guide the boy down the hallway, and remembered that in his rush to save pretty boy (he couldn't just call him "the boy" forever) he hadn't gotten his name, or his house, and therefore, has absolutely no clue where to walk him back to. 

"Hey, so as fun as this has been-" (oh yeah Jinyoung, smooth, make it sound like a date) "what house are you because it's like two hours past curfew, and I want to go to sleep." In response, pretty boy pouted, and muttered something unintelligible. Great. "Can you please tell me your house, I'm tired, and I started my patrol late so I'm not really in the best mood.-" Pretty boy began to speak, a quantity of words that Jinyoung hadn't previously heard in so short a time.

"No no no no no, please! Don't make me go back alone I'll never sleep, and I'm scared what if the boggarts come back? I don't want to face them alone I can't do it please please pl-" Jinyoung cut him off with a yell that sounded almost deafening in the quiet hallway.  
"Fine! Okay! Jesus I don't care you can come back to the Ravenclaw dorms with me but for the love of all things holy if I don't get my sleep, you will be on the chopping block for it, understood?" Pretty boy nodded, seemingly placated. "And, you still haven't told me your name or your house." At this, pretty boy blushed, and Jinyoung forced down the tender feeling in his gut.

"Uh, my name is Kim Yugyeom, and I'm a Hufflepuff." Jinyoung held back a laugh. He hated to be presumptuous, (he really didn't, but who had to know?) but if he had to guess, based on Yugyeom's unpreparedness and fear, he would have put him into Hufflepuff, offensive as it may seem. Unfortunately for Jinyoung, he was now stuck with this kid, at least till he gathered his wits. Yugyeom, to Jinyoung's great disdain, seemed to be staring at him expectantly, though for what, he was unsure.  
"Do you need something?" Not his most polite, but sue him, he's tired. Yugyeom huffed as if it was obvious. 

"You never introduced yourself." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

"At the risk of sounding stuck up, don't you know who I am?" 

"At the risk of being disrespectful, I do, and because of that I know that it's never stopped you before." Jinyoung sniffed. You save a dumbass kid from their own demise, and allow them to come back to your dorm with you, and this is how you're treated. Typical. Though he hadn't been paying very much attention to the route they traveled, his weary feet must have heard his call for rest and led him subconsciously back to the Ravenclaw common room. When greeted with a riddle, he considered for a moment, before deciding a simple, "fuck off" would suffice as an answer. He led Yugyeom up the stairs into his shared room, relieved that his two roommates were both sleeping over somewhere else. He collapsed in his bed, and waited a second for Yugyeom to do the same, but was met only with silence. He rolled onto his back to address the younger. 

"Is that bed not up to par with your standards?" He felt kind of bad for putting him on the spot like this, but a tired Jinyoung was an asshole Jinyoung. Even though maybe Jaebum would argue that every Jinyoung is an asshole Jinyoung. Luckily for him, Jaebum wasn't here at the moment, presumably actually sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. Yugyeom frowned. He looked at the ground, and Jinyoung watched his eyes get shiny. Oh no. Not the waterworks again. Now big tears rolled down his (cute, chubby) cheeks. Jinyoung sighed.  
"I'm sorry-" he managed to choke out between tears. "It's just I almost never sleep alone anyways because I always have Bambam, but I'm still so afraid right now and I know I'm probably just like, like another stupid, annoying mudblood to you, but can I please sleep with you?" The shit Jinyoung was willing to do for his sleep. 

"Yeah, c'mon." Yugyeom reacted instantly, curling himself into the space Jinyoung had cleared for him. Jinyoung noticed dully that he smelled of lemons and something comforting and familiar. Maybe that was why he found it so easy to pull Yugyeom tight to his chest, or maybe it was the soft, comforted sigh he let out when Jinyoung's hands trailed down his back. Jinyoung always was a cuddler. So sue him if he kept rubbing circles on Yugyeom's back, all the way until he could hear his breathing even out in sleep. As Jinyoung drifted off, he tried to remember the last time he had this type of physical closeness. Maybe it was the last time he Mark and Jaebum had hung out and watched movies, and he had ended up warm and content draped over their laps, but that was at least a few months ago, so could he really be blamed for seizing this cuddling opportunity?


	3. Chapter 3

The correct answer is no, he couldn't be blamed. Therefore, he also couldn't be blamed for waking up at his usual time (6:30 AM, the early bird gets the worm) only to find that Yugyeom hadn't yet awoken, and choosing to stay comfortable and watch the younger's even breaths than do the logical, less weird option of waking up the basically total stranger in his bed. Eventually, Yugyeom did wake up, soft and bleary, and once again, Jinyoung felt his heartstrings pulled uncomfortably tight. He hated to be crass (no, he didn't) but What The Fuck. 

Unlike Jinyoung who was a deeply programmed early riser, Yugyeom, despite the fact that his eyes were open, didn't even appear conscious, only his confused glance to Jinyoung gave him away. He could get no further pretending that Yugyeom was asleep, a real shame considering that he was almost done counting the Hufflepuff's moles. Okay. Maybe Jinyoung was being a little weird, but it wasn't like any other part of this situation had been normal. So instead, Jinyoung chooses to shove Yugyeom out of bed with his foot, wincing at the heavy thump of him hitting the ground. Yugyeom sighs and stands. 

"You could have just told me to get up, I'm not stupid enough to not know how to get out of bed." Jinyoung almost replied along the lines of 'really, you could've fooled me.' But based on last night, it was very possible that Yugyeom would have gotten upset instead of angry, which wasn't what he wanted at all. Yugyeom just huffed, for probably the six millionth time since last night, and maybe it was still endearing anyway. "Anyways," began Yugyeom, "I have to leave before my Gryffindor mother has an aneurysm and hunts throughout the whole campus to find me." This startled a chuckle out of Jinyoung. 

"Your Gryffindor mother?" Yugyeom let loose an unflattering giggle. 

"Ah, do you know Jackson Wang? Same year as you? He's always gotta know where I am, I think it's like because of his PTSD, but he doesn't really like to talk about so I'm not sure." Jinyoung did in fact know a Jackson Wang, and to be quite honest, he found him annoying. He always was talking and moving, and he seemed to be with a new significant other on a weekly basis. Jinyoung wasn't usually one to slut shame, but Jesus. He wouldn't have as much of a problem with Jackson, but the guy always seemed to worm his way between Jinyoung and his learning, which was basically unforgivable. All this to say, he didn't seem like a motherly figure, and he also didn't seem like he had PTSD. His confusion must have been evident on his face, because Yugyeom spoke again almost immediately, seemingly reading his mind. 

"I know he doesn't really seem like it, but suspend your judgement because he has the whole shebang. He has flashbacks a lot, and he's really paranoid. The flashbacks are why he dashes out of class so much. He's really powerful, y'know like magic-wise, so when he gets really emotional, like during flashbacks, shit happens. The scariest one I've seen he caused an entire room to shake, like a magnitude 8 earthquake. And the scariest part was that he said that one wasn't that bad." Huh. Jinyoung had thought that Jackson was always ditching in the middle of class to do whatever extroverts do, like hooking up with their 4.3 billion friends, not to have panic attacks alone where he knew he couldn't hurt anybody. Now he felt bad. He was never outrightly mean to Jackson, but he sure as hell wasn't nice. Again, Yugyeom seemed to read his mind. "Don't feel guilty, he doesn't hold grudges." 

"Maybe he doesn't now, but if I don't get you back to him soon, he just might start to." Yugyeom nodded, and on a sudden impulse, Jinyoung grabbed him by the wrist to lead him to the common room. He pretended not to see the younger's cheeks flush a dark pink, but it was hard. Once Yugyeom had been led through and out of the Ravenclaw commons, he took the lead, his wrist still in Jinyoung's grip. En route to the Gryffindor commons, Jinyoung recognized the Beauxbatons exchange student decked out in his Slytherin gear, his eyes flashing with relief when they landed on Yugyeom. Jinyoung's eyes, however, were drawn to what looked like the miniature leopard in his arms, wriggling around, apparently making its best attempts at getting to Yugyeom. His thoughts on the cat were interrupted by Bambam's chiding of Yugyeom, made all the more entertaining by the former's prominent French accent.

"Where have you been? We were supposed to meet up last night!" Yugyeom pouted.   
"I had an incident, I'll tell you later." This didn't seem to placate Bambam.

"Pff, you better! And on top of that your stupid cat got me up at ass o'clock to come look for you." Jinyoung looked on in confusion. 

"How do you know he just doesn't want to be fed?" Bambam looked at him as if he had just claimed he was going to try to make a living farming potatoes. 

"I guess you wouldn't know. I've only ever seen this cat when Yugyeom's missing or in some sort of trouble. I think he actually belongs to Jackson with how aware he is of Yugyeom's situations." Well, Jinyoung wouldn't have guessed that one. He turned to address Yugyeom. 

"So, what's his name?" Yugyeom made grabby hands in Bambam's direction, and Bambam placed the cat into his arms as if he was a baby. 

"His name is Squirtle, and he's a clouded leopard." The leopard in question began to purr loudly as soon as he was in Yugyeom's arms. 

"If he's a leopard, why is he so small?" Yugyeom smiled, and Squirtle looked just about as personally affronted as a clouded leopard could look. 

"Clouded leopards only grow to fifty pounds max, and this guy's a bit on the smaller side." Squirtle hissed. "What? It's true."


	4. Chapter 4

After a few more minutes of discussing Squirtle, Jinyoung was reminded of what they were doing. 

"Wait, what about Jackson?" He expected Yugyeom and Bambam to act at least a little bit concerned, but all of Yugyeom's stress about scaring Jackson seemed to evaporate.

"We don't need to find him anymore, Squirtle'll find him and tell him." Jinyoung looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Squirtle, a cat, is going to tell Jackson, a human that you're safe? There's no way that's possible, the only human-animal communication is between parseltongues and snakes, and the likelihood of that seems, uh, pretty low." This, though Jinyoung spoke it seriously, seemed to amuse the Slytherin and Hufflepuff to no end. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Seriously, can we find him before he kills me for having you?" Yugyeom giggled. 

"I already said, Squirtle will tell him. If you don't believe me give me an animal, a color, and a number."   
"Alright, sixty-two, purple, and pangolin." 

"Cool. Jackson's gonna repeat that back to us when we see him at the Great Hall." Yeah, sure. And Jinyoung could fly without a broom by pure force of will. His skepticism must've shown on his face, because Yugyeom set Squirtle down and smirked. 

"You'll see." With that over-dramatic statement ringing in his ears they made their way down to the Great Hall, while Squirtle sprung off in the opposite direction. When they arrived, Jinyoung was met with Mark and Jaebum sat at the Slytherin table, Mark in his oversized Ravenclaw sweater, and Jaebum in his rumpled (as always) Slytherin robes. As they got closer, he spotted Youngjae in their ranks, looking smug as Mark pouted about something he said. When they spotted the three of them, all of their faces lit up with curiosity. 

"Ah," began Jaebum. "I see you made some new friends." He greeted Bambam, who placed himself squarely onto the former's lap. 

"Hey boss." Jaebum huffed, "Bam, you really could've just sat like a normal person instead of acting like some kind of fifties seductress."

"Is it working?" 

"I'm not dignifying that with a response." He turned his attention to Jinyoung. "Hey, I didn't know you and Yugyeom were friends." 

"I didn't know you and Yugyeom were friends."

"Well, we have a lot of mutual friends, but that doesn't explain how you mysteriously have a new friend I'm 110% positive you didn't have yesterday. Jinyoung sighed. 

"I'll tell you later." Jaebum shot him a suggestive look that he chose to ignore, and the six boys dug into breakfast. About ten minutes after they had began to eat Yugyeom stood to get the attention of someone by the door. Too lazy to turn and see who it was, Jinyoung was a little surprised when Jackson greeted Yugyeom and then turned to him. 

"Sixty-six, purple, pangolin, right?" For a moment he just stared at Jackson in shock while Bambam and Yugyeom whooped and laughed. 

"That's crazy, how did you do it?" As always, his curiosity won over his pride. Jackson smiled, soft and pleased. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets." This sent Bambam and Yugyeom into another round of loud laughter, until Jackson went over and whispered something in Yugyeom's ear. Whatever it was made his face turn a bright pink and swat at Jackson, he turned to leave, but was interrupted by Yugyeom whining loudly for him to stay.

"Jacksoooonnnnn, nooooo, stay." Jackson's smiled at him. 

"Gyeomie, remember how I told you some people will hate you for the things you can't change about yourself? I think there are some people who would prefer if I wasn't eating at their table. Wouldn't want to dirty it with my muddy blood, y'know how it is.” Yugyeom huffed. 

“Jackson please stay, Jaebum won’t let anything happen, trust me.” Jackson sighed, but ultimately decided to sit down, and with little space anywhere else, he ended up on Yugyeom's lap. Neither of the boys seemed that alarmed, in fact, everyone acted like this was just a normal occurrence. Youngjae sent him a smug look at Jinyoung’s face of slight panic. For a moment an awkward silence settled over the table, before Jackson broke it. 

“So, does anyone have a favorite sport? I’m pretty into fencing and basketball, but quidditch is pretty fun too.” Despite the casual manner in which he had said this, Jaebum seemed somewhat affronted.

“Pretty fun? You’re like the best quidditch player on your whole team and you only think it's ‘pretty fun’?” At this, Jackson’s cheeks turned a soft pink, and Jinyoung threw a curious look to Yugyeom. Yugyeom leaned in and whispered in Jinyoung’s ear. 

“If you help me study later I’ll explain the whole thing.” Ugh. Helping Yugyeom study? Not ideal. Interesting gossip involving his best friend? Very ideal. He huffed, but agreed. They arranged a time, oblivious to Youngjae’s knowing look and Mark’s confused one. They finished breakfast relatively calmly, the only hitch being Bambam’s absolute refusal to get off of Jaebum’s lap. 

Eventually a couple of hours later it became time for Jinyoung to go help Yugyeom study in the library, so he checked his appearance before heading out. When he got there Yugyeom was already waiting, decked in an oversized sweater with his notes spread haphazardly around him, seemingly started without Jinyoung. As Jinyoung sat he glanced at Yugyeom’s notes, and though the handwriting was abysmal, the notes seemed pretty comprehensive. Jinyoung doubted that Yugyeom even needed him there. Yugyeom finally noticed him there, and sent him a blinding smile. 

“I didn’t think you would come.” Jeez, did he really seem that bad? Then again he was only here for gossip. Without thinking, he returned Yugyeom's smile, though his certainly was not as blinding, only for Yugyeom’s cheeks to flush and avoid eye contact. Jinyoung almost gasped aloud at the tingling of pleasure in his chest at Yugyeom’s reaction, though he wasn’t quite sure why. He continued onward.

“So, what are you having trouble with? All your notes seem spot on, I don’t know why you’d even need me.” Yugyeom sighed. 

“Because I can write notes but I’m too stupid to understand the basic theories behind them. I could cast the most difficult spells you could learn but I just don’t understand basic magical theory.” Oh, that’s actually not too bad. 

“Are you a muggleborn?” Yugyeom nodded. 

“I’ve read studies about this. A lot of the time with muggleborns they’re unused to the fact that not everything has to make sense. Turning magic into a science isn’t gonna work.” Yugyeom’s eyes glimmered with understanding. 

“Wait, it's that simple? Basic magic theory is that there isn't one?” 

“Now you’ve got it. If that’s all you’ll be needing help with, can I get the gossip?” Yugyeom nodded and scooted closer.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay so first of all, I’m telling you this in confidence, so if I find out that anyone else heard this from you, you’re going to regret it, trust me.” Jinyoung nodded reassuringly. 

“Of course.” Yugyeom smiled. 

“Okay so this all starts with Jackson basically, so I need to give some background on him. Do you remember being with him in first year?” Jinyoung squinted, he should be able to remember someone like Jackson, but he came up blank. 

“No, actually, I don’t. The earliest I can remember him is late second year.” 

“See, there’s a reason for that. Jackson’s from Hong Kong, he’s really smart, but his English wasn’t that good when he first came to Hogwarts. He was a lot quieter then-” 

“Wait, why would he come all the way from China? Isn’t there another school in Japan?” 

Yugyeom huffed, upset at being interrupted, but went on to answer his question anyway. “Okay, because China has no magic school, Jackson could get picked up by any of the eleven schools, and they were all competing for him. I don’t know why he ended up here, but I think most other Chinese wizards ended up somewhere else.” He paused for a moment. 

“Oops, got off track. Anyways, Jackson didn’t have any friends because of the language barrier, and he was proud of his status as both a foreigner and a muggleborn, and I’m sure you know how that turned out.” Jinyoung was puzzled. 

“No I really don't. What does that mean?” Yugyeom’s eyes suddenly looked sad beyond their years. 

“People, especially purebloods, are not the most accepting, and Jackson had no one to defend him. At first it was just teasing, a group of second years mostly. But it went unchecked, and it escalated. Jackson was black and blue head to toe. He still didn’t want to tell though, do you know why? It shows that he's a better person than anyone else in this whole school could ever be.” 

“I’ll bite, why didn’t he tell?”

“He was worried that they might get expelled, and he couldn’t even stand the thought, so he tried to ignore them.”

“I still don’t see what this has to do with Jaebum.” Yugyeom seemed quite petulant at his interruption, and simply shot Jinyoung a scathing look before continuing. 

“Anyways, as Jackson still hadn’t told anyone, it continued to escalate, and the students doing it were getting increasingly into dark magic and thee anti-muggle movement. Shit just kept getting worse and worse for Jackson, and within a few months of his first year it was more curses and hexes than physical stuff.” Yugyeom took a deep breath before pausing his story again on Jinyoung’s behalf. 

“Really, please don’t tell Jackson I told you this next part, he’s really self conscious about it. I think you can help though.”

Jinyoung was confused, but the grim look on Yugyeom’s face prompted him to reply anyway. “I can do my best.” He was rewarded with a small smile that sent his heart thudding in his chest. 

“Okay so basically they modified Sectumsempra so that no magic would heal it, it had to heal slowly, the muggle way.” Oh god, Jinyoung knew where this was going. 

“They got him from his face to his stomach, long deep slashes, and I think, and he gets quiet when I ask, but I think he would of died if someone hadn’t found him. Do you wanna guess who found him?” Jinyoung shakily exhaled.

“It was Jaebum, wasn't it.” Yugyeom smiled sadly and nodded. Jinyoung hadn’t known what had happened at the time, but he remembers when Jaebum timidly padded into the Ravenclaw dorms and into his arms. Neither of them were very good at emotions, so Jinyoung had made no comment of Jaebum crying himself to sleep in his arms. He had just held him then, back when they were both small and naive. 

Yugyeom interrupted his thoughts, “Jackson’s always looked up to him since then, he worked so hard on his English for months so he could tell Jaebum thank you. He wrote him this long cheesey letter, but it never really got the thankfulness out of his system.” This was a lot to take in. But if Jackson was all cut up and it couldn’t be magically healed then- 

“Where are his scars?” Yugyeom looked sadly down at his forgotten notes. 

“He covers them every single day. He managed to get his own dorm room, don’t ask me how, and he won’t leave it until he’s covered his scars with muggle makeup and with glamours. They’re actually quite pretty if I’m honest. They were so thin that the skin is hardly raised, they just look like pale lines.” Jinyoung was only half listening, the gears in his head already turning. Best friend who is lonely and shuts people out? Check. Pretty and powerful wizard with a heart of gold who adores said best friend? Check. He voiced his plan aloud. 

“We should set them up.” Yugyeom’s eyes took on a glint that Jinyoung was coming to know meant trouble. 

“I think that’s a great idea, but how do we do it?” Yugyeom made a face that Jinyoung assumed meant he was thinking hard. There were a couple false alarms where it seemed that he had come up with something, but then returned to staring off at the place over Jinyoung’s right shoulder. After about a minute or so his whole face lit up. 

“We should pretend to date! I know it sounds kind of weird but it gives us an excuse to hang out as a group and also to leave Jackson and Jaebum alone together! Ugh, my mind, it just amazes me sometimes.” Jinyoung looked blankly at Yugyeom for a moment, trying to rifle through his brain for a coherent response.


	6. Chapter 6

He managed to collect himself enough to agree, but it was a struggle. Then, because Jinyoung’s life was just one entire fucking nightmare, Yugyeom brought up how unbelievable this would seem to everyone else. 

“I mean, I’m not saying you’re completely and totally out of my league, actually, no, that's exactly what I’m saying. And I’m a Hufflepuff, and a year below you. There’s no possibility of us having classes together.” He brought up valid points. 

“First of all, I’m not out of your league, second, we could say we ran into each other and hit it off, it's not even a lie. Third, we need a comprehensive backstory slash relationship especially if Jackson is as nosy as Jaebum.”

“I agree with all of that, but I propose nicknames. Is there any that you don’t let anyone call you? And how long have we been dating for?”

“Uhh, I don’t want Jaebum to kill me so how about like a month? And as for nicknames I have no clue, I was just gonna call you baby.” Yugyeom’s cheeks turn pink and Jinyoung has to fight the most insane urge to lean over the table and kiss them. Yugyeom let out a strangled cough. 

“Uh, I really don’t think calling you a cheesy nickname would be realistic, so how about like a semi-sarcastic one?”   
“Okay, like what?”

“Would hotshot work? It’s more teasing than romantic but I think that’s what we should go for. Also, how affectionate are you, because I kind of adapt to the people around me honestly.” Jinyoung winced. 

“I’m like, extremely disgustingly affectionate. So there’s not really any boundaries for me, but what are yours? Like is kissing off the table?” There was a pause so sudden you could hear a pin drop. 

“No, I think if you’re okay with kissing me, I’m okay with kissing you. But I have to add, I don’t really- I’m not experienced per se.” Oh. Well. Jinyoung wasn’t stupid, and Yugyeom definitely was not subtle. Jinyoung was an atheist but he genuinely considered praying to God about what he was about to say. 

“Maybe… we should practice.” If Yugyeom’s cheeks were pink before, now, the shade his face turned could give roses a run for their money. 

“Practice- I-”

“Hey we don’t have to if you don’t want, I just think it would make us look more natural.”

“I- I never said that I don't want to.” Jinyoung grinned. Score. He wasted no time, reaching over the table to press a soft peck to Yugyeom’s lips. When he pulled back Yugyeom’s eyes were big and surprised, and he found himself wanting to keep kissing Yugyeom.   
“Pack your notes up baby, this isn’t the place for ‘practice’.” Yugyeom did as he was told and Jinyoung led him back up to his dorms, praying that none of his roommates would be in. Luckily, god must have decided to be merciful because even the common room was empty. He flipped the sign on the door just for good measure. He sat on the bed, gesturing for Yugyeom to set down his notes. As soon as the notes were out of harm's way, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled, bringing Yugyeom flush against his sitting figure, hands bracketing the younger’s hips. 

He brought their lips together again, this time much messier. Yugyeom seemed overwhelmed, and he made the conscious effort to slow down for his sake, drawing back so they were nose to nose. Yugyeom drew in a shuddering breath and Jinyoung felt such a surge of affection that he leaned back in, but more careful this time to not overwhelm him. From there the pace sped, halting to a sudden stop when a bite to Yugyeom’s lower lip brought out a high, curling whimper. 

Fuck. If that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever heard. With strength he didn’t know he had, he tugged the younger onto his lap and adjusted his hands to sit firmly on Yugyeom’s ass. It probably would have escalated more, had the door not swung open at that very moment, like it was straight out of a k-drama. Looking scandalized at the door stood one Im Jaebum and Jackson Wang respectively. 

They stood silent at the door, Jaebum fixing his face to be more judgy than surprised and Jackson just looking confused. 

“Yugyeommie, is there something you need to tell us?” Jackson’s tone was accusing, but not entirely unkind. Yugyeom wiggled his way off of his lap and he felt himself pouting, but felt helpless to stop it. 

“Jackson, meet my boyfriend, Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung, meet my mother, Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung tensed, fearing the worst. What he hadn’t been expecting was for Jackson to throw himself into Yugyeom’s arms, cooing about how grown up he was getting and how proud he was. Jaebum remained stoically by the door, to which Jinyoung just raised a single eyebrow. 

“So, Jinyoung, were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“You’re not my dad. Besides, we only made it official today, but we’ve flirted off and on for like, a month, so.” Jaebum smiled. 

“Well, you two sure know how to pick em, come here.” He pulled Jinyoung and Yugyeom into a hug, Jackson standing awkwardly behind. They stood for a moment, but when Jinyoung turned to ask Jackson a question he was met only with the familiar face of Squirtle. When Yugyeom saw his face instantly fell, while Jinyoung and Jaebum looked on in confusion. Yugyeom went to pick him up, but Squirtle hissed and curled in on himself.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Yugyeom was still staring at the cat, who seemed apologetic. Squirtle took advantage of Yugyeom being distracted by his question and ran out of the still-open door. Jaebum was the first to speak. 

“I wonder where Jackson went?” Yugyeom sighed, and Jinyoung drew him into his arms, and it felt like they had known each other decades and not days. Yugyeom said nothing more, and Jinyoung suspected he anticipated Jackson coming around, because though he hadn’t seemed upset, his exit suggested otherwise. 

What he wasn’t anticipating was for Jackson to drop off the face of the Earth. When any of them tried to express their concerns to their teachers, they simply said that Jackson was coming in the mornings and at night to pick up and drop off his work, and was still scoring excellently on all of it. About six days after the initial event, Yugyeom showed up to the dining hall for lunch, practically in tears. 

This wasn’t unusual. Every day since Jackson left Yugyeom would sleepover with Jinyoung, sometimes crying himself to sleep, sometimes just tucking himself into Jinyoung’s side. They still were kissing often, or as often as any couple does, though there was no audience or excuse. So it wasn't surprising when Yugyeom tearfully asked Jaebum a favor. 

“Jaebum, can you go try and talk to Jackson, he won’t let me into his dorms and neither will the other Gryffindors, and he respects you, he’ll do what you say.” When faced with Yugyeom’s tears, there was very little one could say except yes.   
Jaebum began the trek up to the Gryffindor dorms, and found a student guarding the door. 

“Let me in, please.” The student squinted at him skeptically.

“You wouldn’t have been sent by Yugyeom would you?” 

“Who?” She sighed in relief. “Okay you’re good.” Jaebum could have yelled at how relieved he was that worked, and he found himself much more invested in Jackson’s wellbeing than he thought. He went to the dorm door Yugyeom specified, knocking softly.   
“Jackson, It’s Jaebum, please let me in.” He could hear sniffles on the other side of the door and knocked again, only to be cut off mid-knock by the door swinging open. Jackson stood, looking small and afraid, his face covered by the shadows thrown by his hood, and Jaebum felt every protective instinct he possessed, which lets be honest, is a lot, flare up when he saw him. 

“Can I come in?” Jackson seemed to consider for a moment before nodding. Once the door had closed behind him, Jaebum sat carefully on the edge of Jackson’s bed before speaking. “I know we aren’t super close, but I really care about you, could you tell me what’s going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson sighed heavily. “I don’t mean to upset Yugyeom, but this is the best way. Now that he has someone else I can stop burdening him. It makes sense that he's a little bit upset though, change is hard, even when its good.”

“Jackson, why would you think you’re a burden?”

“I was assaulted in first year, and since then whenever I have panic attacks my magic becomes dangerous for anyone nearby, how could I not be?” 

“Wait you were attacked first year? Was it another first year that found you?” Jackson bit his lip. 

“Yes…”

“Wait, are you the one that wrote me the letters?” Jackson face turned pink and he nodded hesitantly. Whatever reaction Jackson though he would get if Jaebum found out about the letters, it wasn’t positive. So there were no words to explain how shocked he was when Jaebum enveloped him in his arms, and there were no words to express how safe, how content he felt there. 

They stayed like that talking for what felt like forever, and only when Jackson finally felt ready to go down to the dining hall did Jaebum let him go. Just as they were about to leave Jackson fled to the bathroom with a cry of ‘gimme a sec’. 

When he emerged again, it was with long pale scars running from above his eyebrow to where they disappeared into his shirt. Jaebum held out his hand, and Jackson took it gratefully. 

“You know Jackson, those letters picked me up at my lowest moments, you’re the reason I am who I am.” Jackson giggled and Jaebum felt his soul leave his body. As soon as they made it down to the dining hall, he felt Jackson tense in his grip.   
As they approached their table Yugyeom stood, practically tackling Jackson in a hug. It was too loud to distinguish what they were saying, but Jaebum had an inkling by the way both of their eyes were shiny with tears. As soon as they sat, Yugyeom cleared his throat. 

“I have a confession. Jinyoung and I, it’s all fake, that's what started this whole mess, and we were just pretending.” Jaebum knew Jinyoung better than anyone, knew to recognize the tremble of his bottom lip that meant he was going to cry. He stood, nearly tripping in his haste to get out of the dining hall. Shit. Fuck. He had to go. 

“Jackson, I’ll talk to you later, stay safe.” With that, he went off to follow Jinyoung. He made it all the way up to Jinyoung’s dorm, using the password to get in. 

“Hey, hey, Jinyoung shhh, deep breaths.” Jinyoung's sobs were still shaky, wracking his body, but at least he seemed to be breathing now. Jaebum held him like that for a moment and drew back.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jinyoung nodded sadly. 

“We decided to fake date-” he sniffed. “So we could set up these people, but I think I’m in love and he just went and said it was all fake, like what if it is?” Jaebum sighed. 

“He seems smitten with you, I think you two need to talk.”

“I will, but not right now. Can we just cuddle for a little, and don’t think I didn't see you holding hands with Jackson,” he huffed. “I will be interrogating you on that later.”

By the time that they were due for dinner, Jinyoung had very nearly psyched himself out multiple times. What if Yugyeom was serious, what would he do then? Jaebum didn't seem amused with him almost deciding to get eaten by a hippogriff instead.   
When it came down to it, dinner was awkward. After, Jinyoung asked Yugyeom to come with him to the library, somewhere neutral, and private. They sat, and Jinyoung cursed his brain for realising they were at the same table as last time.

“Yugyeom, I brought you here because, well you said that our whole relationship was fake, and I frankly don’t believe that for a second.” Yugyeom took a deep breath, and suddenly it all came flooding out. 

“I didn’t mean to imply that were only still dating because of the set up, I only meant that I guess the start wasn’t traditional and then you left crying, and I left and cried, and I just felt so bad and I don’t know why you’d still want-” 

“Hey. That’s enough. Let's start today over, never happened.” Yugyeom smiled so big and bright he would swear the sun needed sunglasses. 

“So that means I can do this?” He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Yugyeom’s cheek. “How about this?” This time, his nose. They traded pecks until someone clearing their throat stopped them in their tracks. 

“We came here to make sure you guys were alive and you’re just being gross together again?” They exchanged looks. 

“We’re gonna be gross together forever.”


End file.
